Twisted
by Metal Flowers
Summary: Fang has been turned down by Max, and this time the decision is permanent. He's heartbroken and just getting a taste of what he's done to everyone, just realizing what he's done to Nudge. Nudge is tired of not being heard. She's tired of being a background character. She thinks that a simple knife can fix it all. Morbid ending.


**Here's a story for all my favorite Flock characters except for Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel. Iggy's getting his own story later, I can't write Gazzy, and Angel gets too much attention anyways. Mylan, Fudge, etc.**

**Without Further Adieu,**

"He's my perfect half," Max said wistfully. She and Fang were standing on the edge of a cliff, the wind softly caressing their faces. Max' face was uplifting and cheery, and Fang's…was not, "I mean, how can I _not_ love him?"

"You can't possibly know that he's actually your perfect half. How many times have the whitecoats lied to us before, Max?" Fang hissed angrily, clenching his fists. Something between them, whatever it was, had snapped the last time he had gone away. When he came back an inch from death, Max had barely cared. It was Nudge who had fixed him up.

"Then maybe he's not my perfect half," Max shrugged, holding onto the faraway look in her eyes that made Fang sick. Whenever she looked like that, Fang knew that she was thinking of _him_, "Maybe I just love him."

"I thought that you loved me," Fang whispered, his voice conveying what only Max could hear. He was heartbroken. Was this how Max had felt when he'd gone to Maya?

Max's eyes lost that dreamy quality, and were now hurt, "I thought I did too, but Fang…"

"No," Fang shook his head, his hair whipping from side to side. He'd started to grow it out again because Max had liked it better long. He was going to cut it off as soon as he could, "I get it. You just want your perfect prince to carry you off into the sunset. I can't do that, and you know it. Maybe we shouldn't see each other for awhile."

Fang only spoke speeches when he was around Max. No one else heard him talk as much as she did. After saying that speech, he whipped open his midnight black wings and soared off into the direction of the house.

"Maybe you're right," Max said once he was out of earshot, her voice cracking, "But I don't think so. You and I weren't meant to be. Best friends never make it in the real world."

She dejectedly began to walk back to the house, immersed in her own thoughts.

Fang angrily landed on the deck of the house, shaking the boards. Nudge, who was sitting on the railing, nearly lost her balance.

"I guess you know how it feels to be left behind," she whispered quietly. Nudge had outgrown her love of pink, and was now wearing what everyone else did, skinny jeans and a graphic tee. The tee shirt was purple, and contrasted with her mocha skin tone. Her hair was done up in wavy curls and her eyes were framed with eyeliner. Though she had done all of this with a certain guy in mind, it was all lost on Fang.

He glared at her in fury, "What did you say?"

Nudge shrugged and twirled a lock of her hair with her finger, "All the rest of us have been left behind in some way or another. Max by you, Iggy by Ella since she chose that human boy, Angel by Max, Gazzy by Angel, Dylan by Max, and me by you."

"What?" Now, as it always did while Fang talked to her, he could feel his anger numbing. Nudge always talked so much, and he never talked at all.

"It's unfair that you haven't been hurt until now," Nudge's dark chocolate eyes were sad, "You always seem to make the worst mistakes. Splitting the flock because of Ari, leaving because of Dylan, leaving right after we though Angel died, and never picking up on the hints I dropped for you."

"I've been hurt," he protested weakly, only really hearing the first part of the sentence.

Nudge shook her head and walked inside, "It's never been enough, Fang. It's never been enough. I think that you should leave."

Her voice hitched at the end, hinting her depression, and the oak door closed with a barely audible click. Fang was left stunned outside, his mind on pause.

All he could really think was that Nudge's eyes were the color of unbarfed chocolates, his favorite color.

Nudge slid to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees. She allowed herself to sob as she remembered. _"Don't leave me!"_ she'd cried in desperation at the cliff with the hawks. He'd promised that he wouldn't, but he had. He just kept leaving, physically and mentally. Even now, as she basically told him how she felt, he didn't hear her.

Max's tear ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself. A downpour had just started, obscuring her visions. She was about three miles away from the house, but she couldn't fly in this weather. She tripped, sprawling across the ground. She barely noticed. Her best friend hated her. _Hated her_.

Dylan paced within inside the house, _Where was Max_? It was storming…if she tried to fly home…He put on his jacket and went outside, bumping into an immobile Fang on the way out.

"Sorry," Fang muttered before coming to his senses and shoving his hands into his pockets. He'd been listening to Nudge cry. He miserably walked away.

Dylan ran into the surrounding forest and let his instincts guide him to where Max had to be, "Max! Where are you?"

Of course, he received no answer. He stubbornly kept running in the same direction for two miles, never stopping to rest. His love was in trouble. Eventually, he found her, propped up against a tree.

"Max," Dylan whispered in relief. He gathered her up in his arms and let her cry. Inside, he was worried. Did she choose Fang again? What happened?

"He _hates_ me," she sobbed. Dylan shushed her and started rubbing her back.

"No he doesn't," he sighed, "You're impossible to hate."

"No, everyone should hate me," she cried out, "I'm an idiot! I'm a terrible person. I have all these amazing powers, but what do I do with them? Nothing! Absolutely nothing! You should hate me. You should leave me."

She's hysterical, Dylan thought. How could he possibly hate her? Her chocolate brown hair was soft and silky, though it was usually caked with blood and dirt. Her skin, though marred by a thousand scars, was smooth and strong as it held his hand. Her voice, yet coarse with emotion, always conveyed such powerful meanings.

"You're a great leader, a wonderful person, and you do tons of things with your powers. But what you need to learn is that no one expects you to be perfect, especially not me. I love you," Dylan kissed her forehead, "And I will never, ever leave you."

So Max and Dylan had their happy ending. How could they not? They're Romeo and Juliet of the mutant world. They're perfect halves. They complete one another.

However, Fang and Nudge were far from Shakespeare. Fang has ruined far too many lives, and Nudge is tired of being cast aside. Nudge is tired of it all.

"I just want it to end," she whimpered as she caught sight of a gleeming knife on the kitchen table.


End file.
